Breaking and Entering
by xtawnyxedgex
Summary: Story about Hiei and someone from his past. It's only one chapter so far, but it will get better. I swear. R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is the pleasure of viewing it on Toonami and its DVDs. Must you rub this in my face?

**"Breaking & Entering"**

_Something's missing, Hiei. You know it,_ said a voice inside the short fire demon's

head.

Nothing is missing," Hiei said to himself through gritted teeth. "I'm fine alone. As long as I protect Yukina, everything is fine."

_Then why are you questioning yourself? _The voice nagged.

"I'M FINE!" Hiei said loudly, scaring the few birds that had been sitting in the tree nearby.

For the past couple of days, Hiei felt like something was missing from his life, something that he should be looking for. He had never felt this way before. These walls he had set up to protect himself from sadness and lonliness were beginning to crumble. Only he didn't know why.

Hiei thought of his disturbing past. Being a 'Forbidden Child' had made him what he was today. Or what everyone that he was today.

It hurt. He would never admit it out loud but it hurt. All his friends saw was that wall he had always hidden behind. Nobody knew what was behind that wall. They didn't really know that there was a wall.

The only person who could truly understand him was Yukina. If she knew him for who he truly was--her brother. But even her understanding could only go so far. She hadn't been shunned from the Koorime. She hadn't been through everything he had.

For a moment, Hiei almost felt jealous of his little sister. _Wait, _he thought to himself. He stood up and shook himself before heading deeper into the forest.

He still had that feeling that he was missing something. But what? Yukina was fine, the ice tear gem was still around his neck, his third eye was still in contact. So what was bothering him? He began to run faster.

What was Hiei running from?

_Kind of short, I know. But my friend (you may know her as Kitsune Fan Rain on here)_

_has been hounding me and torturing me to put something on here. I hope you like it. Please review. Comments, suggestions, and even insults are accepted._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. You know that, I know that, Japan knows that. So why do I even bother putting a disclaimer?

Hiei just kept running. The only sounds he heard was the occasional rustle of leaves as he rushed past them and beat of his own black heart. It wasn't exactly comforting, but better than the little nagging voice inside his head.

He still had that deep, sad feeling inside of him. _Why though? _he thought to himself. This wasn't normal, not for him. _What is going on with me?_

Hiei felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. He stood still.

"You can come down," said a male voice, similar to his own.

In seconds, Hiei jumped down and landed gracefully onto the ground. He was staring into the crimson eyes of a tall black haired man.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"You will find out. What do you think I interrupted you for? To play dress-up?" said the man.

The corners of Hiei's mouth twitched. He was amused by the man's sarcasm.

"Gee, I don't know. I was hoping that you would get to your point and leave. Or I can show the way out if you prefer," said Hiei as he looked down at his katana.

"There's no need for violence. Not yet," said the man.

"Who are you? If you were a normal person, you would have been begging for mercy already," said Hiei.

"Who said I was normal? Hiei, you must learn that not everyone has the urge to bow down before you with your threats," said the man.

"How do you know my name?" said Hiei.

"You will find out, Hiei," said the man, putting emphasis on 'Hiei'.

"If you don't speak up, you might just find that I can and will resort to violence," said Hiei.

"Tut-tut. Hiei, you must learn patience. Your past must not affect your present and future," said the man.

"Wait a minute, how do you know this stuff?" said Hiei.

"As I said twice before, you will find out. You've spent all this time taking care of Yukina. Who took care of you?"

"How do you know about Yukina? If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and give you the most savage beating of your life," said Hiei angrily.

"Don't worry, that's not my objective," said the man.

"Then what is your objective?" asked Hiei.

"Alright, Hiei. I will tell you," said the man.

They paused for a long moment.

"Well?" said Hiei.

"Hiei" said the man as he paused. "Hiei, I am your father"

_Yeah, it's kind of stoopid. But guess what? I don't care. Just please R&R._


End file.
